Light the Way
by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp
Summary: Lamp shops, logic problems, and pencils, oh my! It looks like Robin will need the help of the residential half demon with this one! RobXRae innocent fluff. One shot.


_**Yo, it's like, 10:02 at night and here I am…writing fanfiction…ain't life swell?**_

**_The first italics are the puzzle. Second italics are action. Third italics are flashback. Just though I'd mention that! _**

**_Disclaimer: And I quote, "I do not own Teen Titans." Oh and I also don't own the logic problem below…yep, got it from a puzzle book cuz I'm lazy and cool like that!_**

_**Behold! My first attempt at RobXRae! Sha-la! **_

Summery: Lamp shops, logic problems, and pencils, oh my! It looks like Robin will need the help of the residential half demon with this one! RobXRae innocent fluff. One shot.

* * *

Light the Way 

_The Lovely Little Lamp Shop is the most popular lighting shop in the town of Illumiville. Last year, when it held a first-ever winter sale, half the town came out to see the selections. Although the store's owners and clerks know many of the town's residents, the first four buyers had never shopped there before----but they all know each other. From this information and the following clues, can you determine each buyer's full name, lampshade color (one is amber) and style (one is a wall lamp)?_

_The four buyers are George, Lopez, the one who bought the table lamp, and the one who bought the lamp with the green shade._

_Nelda didn't buy the table lamp or the swag lamp which didn't have the white shade_

_Carlos and Schulman work together._

_Heather and Ms. Burns had lunch together later that day._

_Davis bought neither the swag lamp nor the one with the tan shade._

_The floor lamp wasn't the one with the white shade._

_George is a writer who works alone._

Gets your mind working, doesn't it? Logic will tend to do that. It can play with your mind until it's twisted and warped. And you still sometimes don't see the answer, until someone else comes up to you and points out the obvious after it was staring you in the face for the brief few minutes. Suddenly, you are then overwhelmed by the urge to hit your head on the desk.

_Crack!_

Or snap a pencil in two.

Growling in frustration, Robin picked up a new pencil from his pile, neatly dumping the contents of his old pencil far, far away from him. Using his new pencil, he went back to his staring contest with the book in front of him. Absent mindedly, he tapped the writing utensil on his head, proceeding to biting it before slamming his fist on the table. His tolerance was wearing thin with each passing second, or pencil.

_Crack!_

That poor unsuspecting pencil.

At the couch, a purple head cringed, interrupted from her reading yet again. "Robin, at the rate you're going at, I'd say Titans Tower will be without pencils in the next two hours," Raven remarked.

"So?" Robin muttered hoarsely.

"_So…we got you this," Cyborg said, handing Robin a shopping bag. Robin looked quizzically at it before uncovering the puzzle book stashed inside. _

"_Oh, thanks," Robin said vaguely, clearly confused._

_Starfire shyly walked up to him, "We thought that…perhaps it will divert your mind from not so pressing matters like…" she trailed off._

"_Like Slade?" Raven asked. Robin felt hurt. Had he really been that obsessed?_

"_Well, I guess I can try it out," he said._

"The floor lamp doesn't have a tan shade. Okay, checked that off," Robin mumbled to himself. "Now what's this deal with George-"

"Must you talk to yourself?" Raven interrupted him, turning her head to face him.

Frustrated, Robin angrily stood up, "Well maybe if George didn't work alone then maybe I wouldn't talk to myself!" he yelled.

"…What are you talking about?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I mean, well, ugh!" Cheeks pink, Robin threw his hands up in disgust before slumping back down to the table.

"Let me see." In one swift movement, Raven had glided over to the table at which Robin was situated at. "Why couldn't you just look at the answers in the back? I bet they have-"

"No. I don't do that." Robin said flatly.

"Good point. So…" Raven trailed off, popping a squat next to Robin to look at the dilemma he was facing. "You've got the basics, though. George's last name isn't Lopez-"

"Because George works _alone_!" Robin fumed.

"Robin, shut up or you're on your own."

Robin sighed, leaning his chin in his palms. Feeling useless and spent for the time being, he started to watch Raven's fingers to her eyes as they gracefully flicked across the page. As the moments passed by, a smile slowly grew on his face, an almost dreamy smile as his mind swirled around thoughts between Raven and back to trying to focus on the puzzle in front of him, but eventually succumbing to Raven as she turned to him with that equally dreamy smile on her face as she cooed, "Robin…Oh Robin..."

"Robin!" So, maybe she really was saying his name.

Thrown out of his daydream, Robin shook his head; his goofy grin wiped off but replaced with a slight blush. "Yeah?"

"Actually, you know what; I don't want to know what you were looking at do I?" Raven asked and Robin's blush deepened. "But I did find a-"

"What is it!" Robin interrupted, his drive to win over the puzzle book taking over again.

"Well, clue 7 doesn't look needed so stop getting so worked up about it. And it says _Ms. _Burns, meaning _Ms._ Burns is a..."

"Girl!" they both exclaimed together. Flashing each other a smile, Raven continued.

"And because Heather isn't Ms. Burns, it's got to be Nelda." Slipping the pencil out of Robin's hand, Raven marked the chart accordingly as Robin shook his head sadly, a small smile on his face.

"Well, that wasn't obvious," Robin joked, a chuckle finding his way into his voice. "Thanks Raven."

Her heart beat faster over the sincerity of his voice, "You're welcome. So, I guess, now that you have some lead, I should be…getting back to my book. You're the detective, after all." She looked forlorn at the couch as she turned to resume her old activity.

"Wait." Just as Raven started to take a step, Robin grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna...help me with the rest?"

* * *

_**Yeah, I would just like to point out that I didn't finish this in one night…probably several days…no probably weeks…not really sure…oh whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Oh and…I did solve this puzzle one day but I kinda forgot how. You get so worked up and then the satisfaction of solving it takes over making you forget what happened or how you did it. Or is that just me?**_


End file.
